Mastery
by Nate The Ape
Summary: A Dai Li agent and Toph, together in a tunnel. One of them is bound. The other is about to teach them a thing about who the real master is here... Lemon/rapefic that occurs during the eclipse raid. Slight AU


**This particular little lemon was inspired by a mini-meme of the satisfied smile Toph makes after winning the Earth Rumble in the episode The Blind Bandit, known by some as "Toph's Rape Face." Check out this link here: .com/funny_pictures/604871/toph+rape+face/**

**The events in this fic take place during the second part of The Day of Black Sun. Since I had to do some tweaking with the "location shots" to make it work, consider it a slight AU. And if you feel that Toph is OOC here, just keep that previous sentence in mind and relax. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>mastery <strong>(ˈmɑːstərɪ)

— _**n **_, _pl _**-teries **

1. full command or understanding of a subject

2. outstanding skill; expertise

3. the power of command; control

4. victory or superiority

* * *

><p>"<em>Where. Is. Suki!<em>" Sokka snarled into a bound Azula's face, hands pressed against her chest.

Toph was amazed to feel through the stone that even now, caught in this unenviable position and rendered defenseless, Azula's demeanor was as cool and confident as ever.

That was really creepy indeed, not to mention how this half-demonic princess could lie so smoothly. As for Sokka, she could feel both the stone and the air quiver with his despondent rage.

The earthbender was furious too, and hoped to Tu Gong that this wicked princess hadn't harmed the Kyoshi Warrior. Nor did she exactly care for people who insulted her. But they had a job to do, and she was stalling them!

From further down the stone tunnel and around a bend, Toph felt a cascade of vibrations through her soles as the Dai Li agent she'd imprisoned in the metal chest thrashed in his impromptu cell. It only stoked her rage all the more.

Those sons of boarcupines, betraying their own king, their own nation, and their own people, to serve this stuck up royal Fire Nation brat! Toph's cheeks burned at the thought.

Then an idea came to her, along with an exotic new sort of heat between her legs, one she'd been feeling more and more over the past few months. It was a wicked idea, and Toph grinned slowly under her wide hat.

Suddenly she jerked in surprise, crying out, "One of the Dai Li agents! I think he's escaping! I'll hold him off while you get the information from Azula!" she declared, turning and starting to trot back along the way they'd come during the chase.

"Ah, that's my minions," Azula smirked. "As resourceful and unstoppable as ever."

"You shut your face and tell me where Suki is," Sokka seethed.

"No Toph!" Aang shouted. "We can't afford to split up, and we'll need you to find Ozai's hiding place before the eclipse ends!"

"It's okay Aang, it won't take me long," Toph shouted back over her shoulder. "And I won't be going far anyway," she added.

"Fight the good fight, precious!" Azula mocked as the blind earthbender rounded the bend in the tunnel. She somehow found the will to ignore her.

Instead, Toph bared her teeth in a satisfied, anticipatory grin, thankful that her friends lacked her ability to detect lies.

* * *

><p>Tuan Kang's muscles strained as he struggled in his iron prison, desperately trying to buck or twist himself free so he could rush to Azula's aid. He could extend his legs far enough to contact the ground with his stone shoes, and used the opportunity to crack and kick out the stone underneath the metal cabinet.<p>

At the same time, the stone around his cell crumbled and fractured, falling away as Tuan found himself gently tilting backward. Excellent. Now that he was in this position, perhaps he could now use the back of the cabinet for leverage, and force his way out with sheer strength alone.

A part of him was still astonished at what had just happened. The blind girl in the guard's hat had not only blasted apart his gloves and beaten him, a man three times her age, but actually _bent metal_ to trap him here!

Tuan couldn't get his head around it. He'd never imagined that anyone, save for a god, would or could bend solid metal like it was foil. Yet here he was, trying to work himself out of the results without getting too badly slashed up.

Then he heard someone, a lone girl from the sound of the footsteps and breathing, trotting around the bend in the tunnel, and a feeling of hope, of grateful expectation, welled up inside the Dai Li agent.

It had to be Azula! The Avatar and his friends must've either left her to continue hunting down the Fire Lord, or she'd somehow bested them, even with her own bending abilities rendered useless.

Surely, it wouldn't be long until the eclipse ended, and then she could use her firebending to cut him loose.

Tuan exhaled in delighted relief-and then it became a slight gasp of horror when he saw who it really was.

It was the blind girl, grinning at him sightlessly underneath her hat like an armadillo lion ready to attack. And Tuan sensed that was just what she was preparing to do.

"Surprised to see me again? The eclipse is still young you know," the girl taunted even as she took a fighting stance, directing her palms toward the floor.

Even though restrained, Tuan was still far from helpless. His eyes narrowed as he swiftly kicked two jagged chunks of stone from the floor and flung them at her.

With the speed of a lizard, the girl flung out her arms and busted both chunks into bits as they touched her palms.

Reaching out as best he could with his own pinned arms, Tuan felt that sensation of _blink_ go off in his brain as he mentally pulled at the stone in front of him. As a Dai Li agent, he'd become so accustomed to using his stone gloves while earthbending that he'd all but forgotten how to do it with just his bare hands. Now he had to fall back on intuition and instinct.

A thick, misshapen stool of stone rose out of the floor, and he propelled it toward his attacker, hoping to at least trip her up with it. But she simply blasted it apart, smirking, before taunting, "Not so tough without your silly rock gloves, are you buddy?"

"I'm tough en-" he began to snap, pulling at the stone again-and then the Dai Li agent was brutally cut off as the blind earthbender raised a bunch of stone fragments off the floor and formed them into a thick U before sending it flying at Tuan Kang's throat!

_It's a noose,_ Tuan realized in sickening horror. _It's a stone noose, and she intends to strangle me to death with it!_

Then the stone garrote crashed into his Adam's apple, causing the agent to gag and choke in agony as the blind girl skillfully wrapped the circle of crushed rock around his neck-and squeezed.

The pressure was brutal and intense, and utterly unstoppable. Frantically, Tuan contracted the muscles in his thick neck, pushing out, out, against the terrible, tightening collar. And the girl was prevailing.

Oh Tu Gong, it couldn't end this way! Dai Li agents weren't murdered by girls only a third their age, or choked to death in cold blood! Wildly, he writhed like a landed fish in what would soon become his coffin, clutching at his neck.

His head felt like it was about to explode, and a fuzzy, silvery mist began to creep across his vision. The blind earthbender strode closer, and Tuan saw a faint twist of a smile on her lips. He felt himself slipping away. This was it.

And then, amazingly, suddenly, the stone garrote fell away from his neck, clattering on the metal and the floor as Tuan slumped, gasping desperately for air, his throat pained and raw.

Through his wavering sight, he saw the girl raise both her hands once more, her vacant eyes seeming to swallow him as she neatly cracked each of his stone shoes in half and flung them aside. She then quickly grasped the sides of the metal cabinet and pulled them outward.

With no more fight left in him than a sparrakeet, the Dai Li agent limply fell forward, the brim of his hat sparing Tuan from smashing into the rock face first.

"Let's make this quick," the blind girl snapped as she clumsily rolled him onto his back, then grabbed his ankles and turned Tuan around so that his feet were facing her. "The eclipse will be over soon enough, and I don't want to keep my friends waiting."

Gasping like a bass-trout out of water, Tuan could only watch and follow her with his eyes as she tore pieces of metal loose from the cabinet and crudely bent them to encase both his hands in wrappings of solid iron, pinning them down with a semicircular bracelet of stone for good measure.

She then did the same with his feet, but bent down first and spread the agent's legs wide apart before applying the stone restraints. With that done, she then stood up and went to bend another piece of metal from the now tattered-looking cabinet, forming it into a short, hacking blade.

The horrifying realization crept into Tuan's brain that she meant to torture, mutilate him, and he gave an inarticulate moan of terror.

The blind girl only smirked again as she rotated her body in a half circle, bending out a six chi high barrier that sealed them off from the rest of the underground complex.

"It's just you and me now, Stone Shoes," the girl grinned wickedly under her floppy black bangs, facing over her shoulder at him.

Finding his voice as she came toward him, the Dai Li agent swallowed his pride with a supreme effort and wheezed, "Please, Miss whoever you are. I have never begged for anything in my life, but _please_ don't harm me! You won, okay?"

"Harm you?" the girl chuckled as she took off her hat and let it fall to the ground, revealing a green and yellow headband with decorative puffballs in her thick hair. "I'm just going to have some fun, so relax. And the name's Toph, if you please."

"I can give you money, an ostrich horse, jewelry, fine silks, _anything_ if you just let me go," Tuan pleaded. "Just give me a time and place...Toph, and I'll meet you there, alone, with the goods! I won't bend so much as a handful of soil, on my honor!"

Unmoved, Toph kneeled in front of the terrified, supine agent, who arched and strained in a futile attempt to get free, the sharp metal cutting into his wrists and ankles.

Grasping the lower hem of his robe, she used her fashioned blade to cut through the cloth, up along the middle.

"Please," Tuan forced out once more. "I have a wife and four children back in Ba Sing Se. Do you really want to leave them without a father?"

"Meh, personally I think they'd be better off without a rat-jackal like you in their lives," Toph simply replied as she sawed up towards his collar.

Then his uniform was completely split open, revealing Tuan's bare chest, and Toph's free hand was groping, feeling along his throat, as she extended the metal blade in the other.

Tuan could feel his own blood already oozing from his ankles and wrists, and closed his eyes, wincing in helpless anticipation of the sawing, excruciating agony and the hot sensation of his lifeblood sheeting over him as the blade touched his throat-

But there was only a brief, painless sawing sound, and then a snap as the earthbender severed the chinstrap of his hat and then pulled it loose, tossing it away.

Confused (and grateful that she hadn't killed him) Tuan opened his eyes, blinking as he looked into Toph's foggy jade eyes.

"Gotcha there, didn't I?" she tauntingly leered. Then, as she squatted between the agent's legs, her hands went to the waist of his white undergarment, and she tore it open with one swift motion of her deceptively strong arms.

"What are you doing?" Tuan rasped out in horror. Toph's only response was to quickly pull her own pants down to her ankles and move her feet apart, straddling him as her hand began to blindly rub and stroke his phallus.

An expression of surprise and wonder came into those creepily blank eyes, and her lips parted in a grin as she said, "So this is what a guy's sausage feels like. You're pretty soft down there you know. And hot!"

_You perverted little girl_, the agent thought in helpless rage and disgust as he pulled away as best he could. _If I was free, I'd smash that sick little brain of yours into a bloody mush with a bent boulder!_

That was all a bunch of dog turds of course, and Tuan knew it, but it made him feel a bit better anyhow to think it.

"Oh come on, you know you like it," Toph said, smirking. "I can feel you getting stiff, so don't act like you're all hurt and angry."

And to his shock and dismay, as much as he tried to fight the instinctual reaction, Tuan found himself doing just that.

"You Dai Li are such pitiful losers," the blind earthbender scoffed in contempt as she moved forward, placing her hands on his bare chest and positioning herself so that the tip of Tuan's penis was touching her anus. "Not only are you a bunch of controlling thugs, you sold yourselves and your own people out to the Fire Nation to have even more power and control! How cheap can you be? Now," she hissed, "you'll learn what being cheapened really means. Get ready."

And then she forced him to penetrate her rear. As she began to ride up and down on his shaft, giving quavering, muffled sounds of pleasure, the Dai Li agent's mind went numb, blotting everything out.

He felt very powerless and alone, here behind the stone partition. Above all, there was the disbelief, the incredulous awareness that a blind girl barely over half his weight was actually forcing herself onto him, panting in orgasmic delight. And all the while, he could see his face reflected in her milky, ever-staring, great green eyes.

"This makes me...so...horny," she panted, pinching his left nipple as she delicately ground into him, careful not to injure her rectal tissues on his thick phallus.

Against his will, the scarlet heat reached its tipping point, and a sweltering Tuan released his seed in an arching jerk, the metal edges biting anew into the wounds in his wrists and ankles like a catgator's fangs.

Sweating and flushed, Toph pulled away, breathing hard, his emission dribbling out of her butt as she began to hoist her pants up again.

"Wow Mister Stone Shoes," she said. "You performed pretty well as the first guy I've ever had action with, you know that?"

"I guess I should be thrilled," he bitterly snarled back, eyes clenched. What hurt and humiliated him all the more was the growing understanding that this wasn't really about sex at all.

"That's right," Toph grinned smugly, triumphantly. "You _think_ you're so tough and bad, but you don't hold a candle to me. Now, go tell your wonderful, special princess when she comes to rescue you and all your pals who the _real_ master at earthbending is-and that I can take anything I want from you."

"Yeah, because it makes you so superior by rendering me helpless and-" Tuan began to reply.

Then there was a frantic shout of "Toph! Toph are you okay!" coming down the hallway. The Water Tribe warrior!

"I'm fine!" his aggressor shouted back, clearly flustered as she struggled to pull her pants up all the way and fumblingly fasten her belt. "Don't come in here!"

Despite her protest, the Avatar suddenly leapt over the stone crescent in a great gale of air, hands clutching his staff. The earthbender tried to raise the barrier even higher with her free hand, but he simply blasted a rectangular slab out of it and landed inside, eyes blazing.

"What have you been doing all this time Toph?" he savagely demanded. "The eclipse is over now, and you've-"

Tuan then saw his gray eyes widen in shock and incomprehension as the monk looked at him, then his comrade, now frozen in place. "You," he breathed out simply. "Spirits Toph, tell me you didn't do to him what I think you did."

"It's not what it-" she began lamely, holding up a hand.

"She did, Avatar," Tuan spoke listlessly, a keening thread of anguish in his voice, body starting to shake with shame and debasement. "She did!"

And he found that tears were leaking from his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>And it's here that we fade to black on this scene.<strong>

**While in the series proper, Ozai and the other Firebenders regain their power as soon as the moon revealed a little bit of the sun's disc, I can't see them being able to draw on enough power to actually do anything serious until at least a third of the sun was uncovered. And that's why Toph wasn't all that worried about time running out in this fic before she could finish having her way with a poor bound Tuan, as long as she was quick about it.**


End file.
